A Jurrassic Back to the Future
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: Calvin and Neo drag Hobbes and Batty into the past to capture Dinos and make a Dinosaur Zoo.And they Might make friends along the way.
1. The Hunt Begins

To the Jurassic,Back To the Future

It was a bright summer day when Calvin and Neo walked over to Hobbes and Batty.

"Hobbes,Batty we are going to the Jurassic to capture dinosaurs."Said Calvin

"Then we'll come back here and make a zoo."Said Neo.

"Cool."Replied Batty

"Have fun,you two."Said Hobbes

"By we,I mean all four of us."Said Calvin sternly

"Dang."Said Hobbes.

"Rats"Said Batty

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one got in the box.Calvin set the courdanates to the Triassic period.ZAP!The next thing they new they were in a dense jungle.Cavin took a list out of the Calculate.He and Neo then looked over the dinosaurs in the Triassic.They looked at each other and nodded.

"Everybody listen up!"Said Calvin.

"The dinosaurs we are lookin for in the Triassic are as followed although try to catch any dinosaurs you see:The Plesiosaurus,The Pteradacktyl,The Gorgosaurus and The Pteradon.Me and Calvin are going for the the Pteradacktyl and the Gorgosaurus Theese two are carnivores or "Meat eaters".Hobbes and Batty are going to get The Plesiosaurus and the Pteradon.Theese two only eat fish."Said Neo.

"God bless your soul Neo for giving us the ones who only eat fish!"Cried Hobbes.

"No Prob."Said Neo.

"Alright.Split!"Declared Calvin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright.Neo said that the Pteradon and Plesiosaurus eat fish,so it makes sense to look for them near a stream."Said Hobbes.

"Right.The Megamap says that there's a stream 30 meters to the right."Said Batty.

Hobbes and Batty walked to the right and sure enough,there was a stream.Something caught Hobbes's attention.It was a flying dinosaur that looked a little different from a Pteradacktyl.If you think it's a Pteradon you're correct.

"Batty,I found a Pteradon!"Yelled Hobbes and Batty quickly flew over.

"If this was Calvin and Neo climbing up this cliff,they'd be screwed."Commented Batty.

Using his claws and his cat-like stanima,Hobbes was at the top in no time at all.Hobbes placed a fish on the ground and headed for a nearby tree.The Pteradon examined the fish and leaned in to have a snack.Felling sympathy for the poor thing,Hobbes waited until it finished then dropped the superball.The superball streched to a gigantic size,closed on the Pteradon and reverted back to it's original size.

Meanwhile Batty was making friends with a Plesiosaurus and convinced it to get in the superball.

Hobbes hopped off his tree,picked up the superball and climbed down to the bottom.

Hobbes and Batty met up at the stream.

"Mission acomplished?"Asked Hobbes

"Mission acomplished.And you?"Batty replied and asked.

"Victory."Said Hobbes,holding up the superball.

"Wow,we _are _smarter than Calvin and Neo."Said Batty.

"Speaking of Calvin and Neo how do you think they're doing?"Asked Hobbes.

"If they're lucky,they succedded."Said Batty.

"And if we're lucky they're cowering in fear behind some rock."Said Hobbes.

The two animals broke out laughing.But then they're expressions became serious.Batty took out a quarter from his invisible pockets.

"Alright,heads we look for them,tails we don't."Said Batty.

"Agreed."Said Hobbes.

Batty flipped the coin.

(AN:Now this getting interisting.)

Calvin:why is this about them!?points at hobbes and batty

Hobbes:because we're cute.

Calvin,you'll have a chance to shine in the next chapter.

Calvin:I HAD BETTER!IF I DON'T I'LL SUE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(So anyways review or else calvin will TRANSMOGRIFY INTO TUNA AND FEED YOU TO HOBBES!!!!!!)

Hobbes:yays! tuna!


	2. Raptors

Calvin:Hey All! Shining's not here so we're writing this chapter!

Hobbes:So don't be confused when the style changes!

Batty:brings out chart

Neo:Here's how you'll tell who's writing!

N-Chapter Neo

C-Chapter Calvin

H-Chapter Hobbes

B-Chapter Batty

Raptors

C-Chapter

Me and Neo were cornered by ferocious raptors!But I, being the fearless man that I am,came up with an idea!

"Mild mannered Calvin dives behind a tree!There he makes the stupendous transformation into…" I burst out from behind the tree. "STUPENDOUS MAN!"

I came out in a red cape and cowl.And Neo,following my brilliant example witch I so brilliantly set,said,

"Oh I see… mild mannered Neo dives behind a tree!There he makes the awesome transformation into…"He burst out from behind a tree. "Cool Man!"

He was wearing sunglasses,a tuxedo with a red bowtie and white gloves.

And with that we beat the loving snot out of 'em!

Neo stepped on one with his remote in hand.

"Suck on this." he said as he hit the blast button

And then we ran.The raptors were on our tail!But I wasn't scared!As Neo watched in admiration, I set a trap and caught 'em in a super ball!

"Calvin your amazing!" said Neo.

Uh…Neo.What're you doing?HEY!!

N-Chapter

By pure luck, Calvin dropped a super ball and a raptor stepped on it and got caught.And like the pure idiot he is he stopped to pick it up.A raptor was right there ready to eat him when suddenly, I managed to save him.

"Calvin, your idiocy never ceases to amaze me." I said

I waited for a witty comeback, but he was silent.He looked very scared.I looked at what he was looking at and almost peed myself.For right there, was a Gorgeosaurus.It was much bigger than I imagined.I reached for a super ball but I was to scared to find it.

It stood at 7 ft. high and 8 ft long.It had to rows of sharp teeth.It's claws put Hobbes to shame.It had grey-green skin and large, gushing, red stripes.It's eyes were blood red.It was chewing on what looked like a leg.And it still looked hungry.It was drooling and looking straight at us.Needless to say it's presence was VERY intimidating and scary.

We backed up into a wall.It slowly walked toward us.It let a giant roar and closed in.

H-Chapter

The coin landed and batty flipped it over.Heads.Dang.Just then we heard a giant roar and a scream so high pitched it could only be Calvin.Me and Batty looked at each other.

"Best 2 out of 3?" I pleaded.

"No.We gotta find them." said Batty.

Neo:CLIFF HANGER SUCKAS!

Calvin: (being untied)Yeah!

Batty:REVIEW OR ELSE!

Hobbes:More tuna for me!


End file.
